Donald's New Rivals
by jolttheroadrunner23
Summary: When Donald first met the Powerpuff Girls, he becomes jealous of them and sets out to prove he is better than them in any way possible, but all of that will change soon.
1. Chapter 1: Donald meets the PPGs

One day, Donald was walking around in the park when he met The Powerpuff Girls sitting down.

"Hi little girls!", said Donald saying hi to them.

"Little girls!?", said Buttercup taking offense.

"Now hold on Buttercup, he's just a decent guy, let's greet him", said Blossom as she and her other sisters fly over to Donald.

"Uh can I help you three?", asked Donald.

"Hi, we're the Powerpuff Girls, I'm Blossom", said Blossom introducing herself.

"I'm Bubbles", introduced Bubbles.

"And I'm Buttercup, sorry I got a little ticked", introduced Buttercup.

"I'm Donald Duck", said Donald introducing himself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Donald", said Blossom.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, hey how about you three and I get to know each other tomorrow", said Donald.

"Sounds nice", said Blossom.

"Well see ya!", said Donald as he walked away.

"Man I couldn't understand a word he said", said Bubbles.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk in the Park

The next day, Donald was walking around in the park until he met the Powerpuff Girls again.

"Why hello girls", said Donald.

"Hello Donald", said the girls.

"So, wanna take a walk", asked Donald.

"Sure" said the three as they and Donald take a walk through the park.

"So tell me a little about yourselves", said Donald.

"Well I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and I'm the smartest of the group, not only the group but the whole city of Townsville, oh and I have my unique power called: Ice Breath", said Blossom.

"Ooohh, show me", said Donald.

"Okay", said Blossom as she blew her ice breath on Donald accidentally freezing him.

"Oops sorry", apologized Blossom.

"NNnghh!", muttered Donald frozen.

"Hold on, step back girls!", said Blossom as he used her laser eyes to melt Donald.

"Sorry about that", said Blossom.

"Yeah yeah it's okay", said Donald. "And you Bubbles?".

"I'm the kindest and the sweetest of the girls, I love animals and I always love to look pretty, and my greatest power is Sonic Scream", said Bubbles.

"Sonic Scream?", asked Donald.

"Yeah, let me show you, but cover your ears", said Bubbles.

"Okay", said Donald as he covered his ears.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Bubbles shattering glass everywhere.

"Wow, you've got one heck of a scream, toots!", said Donald.

Bubbles blushed "I can't believe he just called me toots", she thought. "Thanks", she said.

"And you Buttercup?", asked Donald.

"Oh I'm the toughest and strongest of the Powerpuff Girls and I like to play rough, get dirty, and hate being nice, sometimes", said Buttercup.

"And your unique power is?", asked Buttercup.

"Oh I don't have any unique powers, which irritates me the most, but I can do one thing the others, not even my sisters can't do: curl my tongue", said Buttercup as she curled her tongue.

"Wow, that's nice, you're the only girl who knows how to do that", said Donald. "Let me try", said Donald as he tries to curl his tongue but to no avail.

"Aw, phooey!", said Donald in frustration.

"Yeah and it sucks for us cause we can't do it", said Blossom.

"Yeah", said Bubbles.

"Oh, bummer", said Donald.

"So, now that we've told you about us, it's your turn to tell us about you", said Blossom.

"Yeah, can you fly?, do you have muscles?, you're really hot!", said Bubbles obsessed with Donald.

"Bubbles, you're being rude!", said Blossom and Buttercup in anger.

"Oh, sorry", said Bubbles embarrassed.

"Ok I live in Duckburg, my best friends are Mickey Mouse and Goofy, I have three nephews that live with me: Huey, Dewey, and Louie and they can be a pain in the neck sometimes, and I have a girlfriend named Daisy Duck", said Donald.

"Ooohh, nice", said the three girls.

"And you three want to know my main flaw?", asked Donald.

"What's your flaw?", asked the girls.

"My short temper", said Donald.

"Your short temper?", asked the girls.

"Yeah, it kinda got me into conflicts, worse conflicts, I have no control over it, unlike my girlfriend Daisy who has greater control over it, any time something or someone keeps annoying me or isn't going my way, I go ballistic and it's really easy to get me ticked off so please don't tick me off", said Donald.

"We won't", said the girls.

"You promise?", asked Donald.

"Cross our hearts and hope to die", said the girls keeping their promise.

"Good", said Donald.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: Bowling

That day, Donald took the girls to meet his friends Mickey and Goofy. Mickey and Goofy were at the bowling alley performing a few strikes.

"Okay, just focus, you got this Mickey", Mickey said to himself. He then ran up and then rolled the ball and he scores a strike.

"Yes!", said Mickey.

"Wow Mick, you're good!", said Goofy.

"Okay Goofy, you got this", said Goofy as he concentrated to the pins and he ran up and rolled the ball and scores but only leaving 3 pins.

"Nice Goofy!", said Mickey.

"Ah-hyuck!", laughed Goofy.

Just then, Donald and the girls arrived at the bowling alley and met Mickey and Goofy.

"Hi Mickey, Hi Goofy", said Donald.

"Hiya Donald", said Mickey and Goofy.

"Hello", said the girls.

"Hey Donald, who are your new friends?", asked Mickey.

"Why the pink one's Blossom, she's the leader", said Donald introducing Blossom.

"Hi", said Blossom.

"And the blue one's Bubbles, she's the sweetest and she's kinda ditzy", said Donald introducing Bubbles.

"Hehehehehe!", giggled Bubbles.

"And the green one's Buttercup, she's the tough and brash one", said Donald introducing Buttercup.

"Hmph!", grunted Buttercup.

"Well I'm Mickey Mouse!", said Mickey introducing himself.

"And I'm Goofy, ah-hyuck!", said Goofy introducing himself.

"Hey, you guys wanna play bowling with us?", asked Mickey.

"Sure", said Donald and the girls.

Donald and the girls were then added to Mickey's team and started playing with Mickey and Goofy.

Donald who was added before the girls went ahead and concentrated.

"Okay Don, you got this!", thought Donald. Then he ran and rolled the ball and he scores a strike.

"Oh boy, a strike!", said Donald.

"Good job Donald!", said everyone.

"Ah, you guys!", said Donald.

Then it was the girls' turn, first Blossom went up. She concentrated and then rolled the ball while flying and scored a strike.

"Yes!", said Blossom.

"What, you can't fly when you play!", said Donald.

"And who says she can't", said Bubbles.

"Well, everyone has to stay on ground at all times, Bubbles!", said Donald.

"Who cares, come on Bubbs, let's not listen to Mr. Quack knows it all!", said Buttercup.

"Hey, don't push it, sister!", said Donald angrily.

"Now, let's not lose our cool guys", said Mickey.

Bubbles then flew to the bowling alley and rolled the ball and scored a strike.

"Yipee!", said Bubbles.

"See what I mean?". said Donald.

"Aw Donald, let it go!", said Mickey.

"Then lastly Buttercup flew to the bowling alley and blows a raspberry at Donald.

"(growls)", growled Donald.

With all her might, Buttercup rolled the ball and it hit a strike.

"Yes!", said Buttercup.

Then everyone then played bowling all day, scoring strikes, and Donald still haven't lost his temper until the end of the day.

"Well alright guys it was fun, see ya again soon!", said Mickey.

"Bye!", said Donald.

"Yeah see ya!', said Goofy.

"Bye guys!", said the girls as they flew off.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked off in the sunset with Donald starts thinking about his accusation about Blossom flying.

"Man, those girls can fly but I can't, they got superpowers, they can kick butt and what do I got, just weak muscles, I'm too weak for them, well I'll show them tomorrow!", thought Donald.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Normal Skill 1: Soccer

The next day Donald was walking on a sidewalk in town until he saw The Powerpuff Girls flying his way and went up to them.

"Hey girls!", said Donald.

"Hey Donald", said the girls.

"Hey, are you aware that this is a no-fly zone, so land now before you get arrested", said Donald being rude.

"Hey, who are you to tell us to land?", asked Blossom.

"Yeah you jerk", said Bubbles

"This is a no, fly, zone, so don't make me call the cops", said Donald still being a jerk.

"Shut up Donald!", said Buttercup angrily.

"Aw, I'm just messing with you three, this isn't a no-fly zone, there isn't even a sign that says no-fly zone!", laughed Donald.

"Haha you got us", said Blossom.

"Hey girls, you wanna see how I'm the best?", asked Donald.

"The best, you're joking right?", asked Buttercup.

"No I'm serious, I wanna see that I'm better at things you girls aren't", said Donald challenging them.

"Alright, you're on!", said the girls.

"On one condition, no superpowers!", said Donald.

"What!?", exclaimed the girls

"But that's boring!", said Bubbles.

"So sue me", said Donald rudely.

"(groans), alright", said the girls.

Donald and the girls were then at a field where they were dressed up in soccer apparels with their signature colors, Donald in blue, Blossom in red, Bubbles in blue and Buttercup in green and there were two goals.

"Alright, you ladies have to play against me in soccer on foot only", said Donald as he layed the soccer ball to the ground.

"Okay!", said the girls.

Donald blows his whistle. "Game on!"

"Hey look, a monster!", said Donald as the girls looked the other direction and Donald kicks the ball first and runs with it it to the girl's goal, after realizing they've been fooled, the girls try to catch up to him but Donald was too far away and Donald kicks the ball to their goalie.

"Score!, hehehehe", said Donald.

"Come on girls, we gotta get faster, but we can't use our powers", said Blossom.

"Got it", said Bubbles and Buttercup.

And this time the girls kick it quickly and the ball lands in front of Blossom.

"Hey, get back here!", said Donald as he chased after her. Blossom ran as fast as she could, Donald was catching up to her.

"Blossom, look out!", said Bubbles and Buttercup.

As soon as Blossom was close to the goal, she kicked the ball with all her might and scores a shot.

"Yes!", said Blossom.

"Oh yeah brats, you wanna play!?", said Donald.

"Yeah!?", said the girls.

Then Donald and the girls were heated up and were fighting for the win as they kept stealing the ball and running for the goals until it was a tie. Donald and the girls were tired out.

"Ok ladies, last score, winner takes all!", said Donald.

"You got it!", said the girls.

As soon as Donald blowed his whistle, all 4 kicked the ball and it turned out to be Blossom who had the ball and was running to the goal.

"Oh yeah, toots!?", said Donald as he ran after Blossom and was closing up on her until he swifted the ball from her and ran as fast as he could to the girls' goal. Bubbles and Buttercup were closing in on him until with all his might, he kicked the ball straight to the girls' goal just as he was tackled by Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Yeah!, I win!, I win!, I win!", said Donald victoriously.

"Aw, dang it!", said the girls.

"Well girls, we tried", said Blossom.

"Ahahahahahahaha!, Guess it isn't so easy without powers is it?", laughed Donald rudely.

"Shut up Donald!", said the girls.

"Or what, you're gonna blast me with your… laser beams?, Ahahahahahaha!", laughed Donald until the girls angrily blast Donald in the tail feathers with their laser eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAK!", screamed Donald. "Hey that's cheating!", protested Donald.

"Only when were playing in a contest!", teased the girls.

"Alright, next game", said Donald angrily rubbing his scorched behind.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Normal Skill 2: Running

Later, Donald and the girls were on a track wearing their usual sports clothes with their signature colors.

"Ok girls, see if you can run 3 laps on this track against me?", said Donald challenging the girls.

"Ok, Duck", said the girls. "Oh and no-".

"We get it, no powers!", said the girls angrily.

"Alright", said Donald as he and the girls got to the ground and Donald held up a starting gun. "On your mark…, get set…, GO!", said Donald as he shot his gun and he and the girls took off. Donald was in the lead with the girls catching up.

"I gotta get faster if I can prove to them that I can win without them using their powers and acting like ordinary girls!", Donald thought as he ran faster as the girls were on his tail and all completed the first lap.

The girls were struggling to keep up with Donald. "Come on girls, we got to get ahead of him!", said Blossom. The girls then came up close to Donald and appear to the side of him.

"You can't beat me!", said Donald.

"We can and we will!", said the girls.

"We'll see about that!", said Donald.

The girls then sped up and went in front of Donald making the Duck angry.

"I'll show you!", said Donald as he tried to catch up to them.

The girls then sped up and concentrated without power use with Donald right behind them as they all finished their second lap and were on their last one.

"Oh no last lap, I gotta get in front of them, but I gotta trick them somehow!", said Donald as he ran up to them.

The girls were still ahead and happy that they were about to win until Donald came up beside them.

"Hey girls, your shoe's untied!", said Donald.

"WHAT!?", said the girls and they stopped and took a look at their shoes and they were still tied and saw Donald run to the goal and realized they've been had.

"DONALD!", yelled the girls.

"Hahahahaha, suckers!", laughed Donald as he finished his last lap first and the girls were running until they finished their last lap after him.

"Second win for me!", said Donald.

"Man, this isn't fair, we can't use our powers and we lose twice to a duck!", said Buttercup angrily.

"This is too easy!", said Donald. "Alright this is it, this is the final test of normal skill and if you win, you get to gloat in front of me!", said Donald.

"But what if you win?", asked Blossom.

"If I win, I harass you over and over!", said Donald sadistically.

"And we'll have no problem beating the stuffing out of you!", said Bubbles.

"Then I'll sue all three of you for assaulting a citizen!", threatened Donald.

"That's not fair!", said the girls.

"Alright enough talk, let's just get on with it", said Donald.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6: Normal Skill 3: Strength

Later that day, Donald and the girls were at the field and had on their signature colors.

"Ok here's the final test, were going to play a little game of strength", said Donald.

"Ahahahahahaha!", laughed the girls.

"Are you serious!?", asked Blossom.

"You're just a weak-little duckling!", said Bubbles.

"And we're stronger than you!", said Buttercup.

"Oh, keep talking cause it's not about lifting heavy objects it's about-", Donald said as he presented a long roap. "Pulling", said Donald.

"Tug-of-War!?", exclaimed the girls.

"Yep, Tug-of-war, and you know the deal right?", said Donald.

"Yes, if we win we can gloat in front of you, but if you win then you harass us and we can't fight back", said the girls.

"And, what's most important?', asked Donald.

"Right, no flying or using powers", said the girls unenthusiastically.

"Correct", said Donald. "Now let's get started shall we?", said Donald.

Donald was on the left side and the girls were on the right side.

"On your mark…, get set…, PULL!", shouted Donald as he and the girls started pulling.

"NNNNNNNGGGGHHHH!", grunted Donald as his face turned red. "Gotta pull harder!".

""NNNNNNNGGGGHHHH!", grunted the girls. "Come on girls we gotta pull harder!", said Blossom.

"I gotta trick them into losing strength if I want to win", thought Donald.

Then Donald angel shoulder imp appeared on his left shoulder and gave him it's advice.

"Donald don't trick them, play fair, it's not about winning or losing, it's about having fun", said Angel Donald.

"Then Donald's devil shoulder imp appeared on his right shoulder and gave him it's advice.

"No Donald, don't play fair, fool them into losing strength and take the win, show them what for!", advised Devil Donald.

"Why you stay out of this devil!", said Angel Donald.

"You stay out of it, angel!", said Devil Donald as he kicked him out of sight.

"Well what do you say?", said Devil Donald.

"You got it, pal!", said Donald accepting the devil duck's advice.

"I knew you'd come around!", said Devil Donald as he poofed away.

"I had it all planned!", said Donald evilly.

"Powerpuff Girls Help!", said a person in trouble.

The girls heard the voice and stopped for a second thus giving Donald the chance to pull them with all his strength.

"AAAHHH!", said the girls as they were sent flying and hit the ground.

"Ahahahahahaha, I win, I win, I win, In your face amateurs!", said Donald.

"We don't care about that Donald, someone's in danger!", said Blossom as they flew off until Bubbles saw something.

"Hey girls I found something!", said Bubbles as she flew down to see what it was along with Blossom and Buttercup who flew down with her and Donald catches up to watch.

"What's this?', asked Blossom.

"It looks like a tape recorder", said Buttercup.

Bubbles presses it and it plays "Powerpuff Girls Help!".

"Hey wait a minute!", said Blossom.

"Ahahahahahaha, fooled ya!", said Donald revealing he was behind the prank..

"You tricked us!", said the girls angrily.

"Yeah, I found your weakness, whenever you hear someone in trouble, you fly off, I knew so that's why I created that, and you felt for it!", admitted Donald for cheating.

"That's not fair, we oughta teach you a lesson!", said Bubbles.

"You and what army?", asked Donald.

Then the girls flew to Donald and gave him a merciless beating until he was looked beaten up and dazed.

"Oooohh!", said Donald dazed.

"That'll show you to mess with the Powerpuff Girls!", said Blossom.

"Grrrrrrr, WAAAAAAAAAAK!", screamed Donald as he was red with anger and threw a tantrum. "Alright so you wanna fight, let's go!", said Donald as he charged towards them and Donald and the girls get into a beatdown.

They kept fighting and pummeling until they were tired out and were all beaten up.

"Guess we all lose, huh?", said Buttercup.

"No, I won", said Donald.

"By cheating", said Bubbles.

"Look girls, I'm sorry for cheating okay, it was pretty selfish of me and I should've just played fair, you girls have the best powers and can save anyone, even me", Donald apologized "so can you forgive me?".

"Well…, okay!", said the girls.

"Thanks girls you're the best!", said Donald.

"Hehehehehe!", giggled the girls.

End of Story 


End file.
